lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Flatman (comics)
Flatman (Dr. Val Ventura) is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Comics universe who first appeared in the pages of the Avengers West Coast in 1989. Fictional character biography Great Lake Avengers Flatman is a member and second-in-command of the Great Lakes Avengers, an unauthorized division of the regular Avengers superhero group. The GLA watches over the Wisconsin area. Although no true origin was given at first for his stretching abilities and odd appearance, it was later revealed that he is a mutant. Called the "2D Avenger", his primary roles include long-ranged rescues and helping the team solve crimes with his extensive knowledge of fashion which he was reported to have "studied in college." He was able to identify a women's shoe and describe it in detail, and later rescued a man - referring to him as "sailor" - which led his team to question his sexuality. At first, Flatman denied any claims that he is gay. However, when a new Avenger recruit called Living Lightning first approached the Great Lakes Avengers (usually abbreviated as GLA), he thought they were actually the Gay/Lesbian Alliance. After apologizing, he left quickly, but his willingness to come out to others gave Flatman the courage to do it himself. He revealed that he is in fact gay to his teammates, though he felt one-upped when Mr. Immortal revealed that he was the pinnacle of human evolution, using the ambiguous phrase "Homo Supreme." Though Flatman refers to himself as Dr. Val Ventura, his doctoral background is highly questionable. He is not able to present a degree to prove his education and when asked by Doorman what he was a doctor of, he replies that he is a doctor of "stuff." When told by a fellow doctor (who had confused him for Mr. Fantastic) that time moved in only a single direction, Flatman asked which direction that was. GLX Most recently, Flatman and his fellow GLA members took on Maelstrom, who was trying to destroy the world. When Dinah Soar was slain, GLA leader Mr. Immortal suffered a nervous break down, and Flatman stepped up as deputy leader. Deciding that the team needed some new members, he and Doorman went to New York city where they drafted Squirrel Girl. They also recruited Grasshopper, who died moments after accepting. Refusing to let the deaths of Dinah Soar and Grasshopper get him down, Flatman continued to try to persuade the team to further research Maelstrom's plans for world destruction. However, it was not until Mr. Immortal regained his sanity that the team rallied together to defeat Maelstrom. Flatman was seemingly sucked into a vortex during the final battle, but it turned out that only his clothes had been sucked off and he was merely standing at an extreme angle so he wouldn't be seen naked. With the GLA possessing a stronger resolve than ever, they returned to their headquarters only for Flatman to find that Tony Stark had sent a cease and desist notice ordering them to stop using the Avengers name. They changed their name to the Great Lakes X-Men, complete with new costume. On the team's first mission, Flatman assisted with defeating the evil Dr. Tannenbaum and his killer Christmas trees. Great Lake Champions The team was invited to the annual Superheroes Poker Tournament. In the end, Flatman won the Tournament with a straight-flush, beating the Thing's four fours. After being discouraged from using "Great Lakes X-Men" and "Great Lakes Defenders" by members of those teams present at the Tournament, and since Flatman was the champion of the Tournament, the team was inspired to rename themselves the Great Lakes Champions, despite protests from former Champions of Los Angeles member Hercules.Thing vol. 2 #8 (2006) Civil War/The Initiative All of the Great Lakes Champions have registered with the United States government as required by the Super-human Registration Act. Flatman has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who are part of the Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #1Avengers: The Initiative #1 Character Map Great Lakes Initiative Flatman and his teammates became the Initiative group in charge of Wisconsin, calling themselves the Great Lakes Initiative. They were given a rescue mission to save Dionysus after he fell from Mount Olympus. During the task, Flatman and Mr. Immortal were ambushed by Deadpool. Flatman instead recruited him, but the mercernary eventually overstayed his welcome. The two came to blows over Deadpool's financial misadventures, and Flatman unveiled 'Oragami Fu,' but was defeated when he became a boat shape at Deadpool's urgings. The merc stapled him together and used him as a boat in the bath. Finally, Squirrel Girl kicked Deadpool out.Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Spectacular (2007) Powers and abilities Flatman has the ability to stretch any part of his body to great lengths (although not nearly as long or complex as Mister Fantastic). He can also appear to be nearly invisible by standing at just the right angle, and slip though very thin spaces, thanks to his nearly two-dimensional body. He can also turn his entire body into origami animals such as frogs or monkeys. However, he never appears to be able to assume a "normal" three-dimensional shape. , in the 2006 cartoon series]] In other media Television Flatman made a brief cameo in the 2006 Fantastic Four TV series episode "The Cure." In the episode, the Thing's "condition" had been cured, and the team was holding auditions for possible replacements (including Captain Ultra and Squirrel Girl). Flatman's audition consisted of demonstrating his powers and stating, "See, I can stretch, too!", before his immediate dismissal by Reed Richards, who also stretches. 'Action Figure' The one-shot GLX-Mas Special features a Flatman 'action figure' on its last page, with 'infinite' points of articulation; it is of course a paper doll. It features three phrases that can be provided by the user (speech balloons), one of which is 'I'm not Mr. Fantastic!'. External links * Great Lakes Avengers * Gay League Profile References Category:Fictional gay men Category:Superheroes